Doctor Vargas
by Flameear
Summary: this is a view into the world of CITM my main story of johnny turning into professor membrane. he is in a physic ward... not really funny but i think it is still intreasting... introducing someone... yep please read for more


doctor vargas

**this is a one shot sneak peek into my AU (Crazy in the Membrane) where johnny turns into professor membrane (don't worry the next chapter is ether up now or will be up shortly). it's a snap shot from the first arc about two-three years from the end of the comic (not quite sure on the placing yet). and because it is my world IMA TAKING CREATIVE LICENCES!**

**random q: what does johnny's voice sound like to you?**

**on a side note... i do not own johnny, professor membrane, or their world...**

**Also i will edit this later i do not have word at the moment. **

"Uggmm"

"Johnny... Johnny its time to wake up"

"mmmNnnoo shlleeping"

"Johnny you have been asleep for two days. " the voice stated calmly.

"WHAT!" the dark-haired young mans eyes snap open, blazing like hell it's self was within. "How the FUCK did you trick me this time?"

a sigh comes from the slightly smirking older man sitting close to the bed. His square face looking triumphant, but tired, and his soft brown hair a mess.

"DID you stick it in the JELLO? i knew i shouldn't have trusted the BLUE jello with its high and mighty wiggles jiggly...NESS! " the young man was starting to get worked up. hands grasping at his sides for anything sharp, but only coming up with hand fulls of baggy sweat pants. "Did you let the dog in while i was unconses?" he said a slight tremor edging his suddenly calm voice

the older man watched his charge rant and rave before rolling his eyes at the dog's mention "Johnny, i promise no dog got in here expectantly not your mothers chiwawa. And we... I didn't drug you this time. you fell asleep on your own."

"I... Fell asleep ...on MY own? but i detest... sleep..." johnny froze his eyes wide and his left hand clutched like a weapon with his right. Suddenly he jumped to his feet left hand pointed accusingly "YOU LIE! I SLEPT LAST WEEK USING THE INFERNAL PILLS. I wouldn't have gone to sleep again so soon. i can last months MONTHS without its god forsaken curse. MONTHS not a few days." he glared at his doctor not even caring what the other thought at the moment, and was startled to see a blank face on the usually expressive doctor.

pushing his glasses back onto his large nose the older man closed his eyes. "Johnny, why do you think sleep is a curse?" his voice was calm and curious a small recorder hidden in his lap clicked on.

johnny's eyes widened as a dawning realization was anoliged. he was trapped. faintly hissing he sat back down carefully moving as far from the bed as the small room would allow "It eats my sanity. When you wake from sleep you can never be sure what is reality and what is simply a dream." he looked down glaring at symbol etched into his floor over and over. Z? Question Sleep... "Besides I have better things to do." he said as an after thought tossing out his hand; voice calmest it's been since he awoke.

the older man nodded face carefully blank. this was more information then he had gotten in a very long time. looking down at the floor he was surprised when johnny's feet appeared right in front of him. the normally sharp clad feet softened with regulation slippers.

"Edgar... I'm sorry i killed you." Johnny said slowly looking at the older man in hopefulness,

The man sighed again rubbing his temples,"I know johnny, i know." his voice was strained as he gathered his things. Everyday the session ended the same way. at first he had tried to explain, but it had quickly became clear that johnny wouldn't believe something he considered a voice in his head. Smiling ,though it didn't reach his eyes,he nodded at johnny. "Do eat your food today Johnny and maybe come out."

"What eat and come out? You want me to be ridiculed by the very definition of idiotic and then be poisoned by more sleep inducing slop? I think not." Johnny droned as he did most days. Crossing his arms and perching on the edge of the now vacadented chair.

"Fine Johnny, Fine." The brown-haired man consideded before walking out the door,"I will be back tomorrow."

Johnny just started humming the ode to joy.

Shutting the door the man looked at the top edge of the paper.

"Dr. Roman Vargas patient 204."

mumbling a dead mans brother walked down the hall to continue his work.


End file.
